character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Waluigi (Canon)/Paleomario66
Waluigi= |-|Strikers Waluigi= 'Summary' Waluigi is a prominent spin-off character. He never appeared in a main-series title, but nearly all of the spin-offs he has been a part of. Despite being spin-off only, Waluigi still has a backstory. He sees Mario and Luigi as role-models, of sorts. He sees the constant love and admiration they get, and he wants it. Despite this, Waluigi never actually, gets it. He never got any love from Daisy, who he has hints of loving. Instead, he gets resentment, and she likes his rival, Luigi. This is why Waluigi always brags about every little achievement, because nobody else, except his brother, will give him that admiration. Thus, Wario and Waluigi love materialistic possessions due to neglect, such as this. He is also Wario's brother. 'Statistics' Tier: High 4-C | At least 4-B to 4-A. Higher w/ Star Rod (Mario Party) | High 2-A, likely High 1-B. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) Name: Waluigi Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Dimensional Storage, Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Electrokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Weapon Mastery (Turned a tennis racket into an effective weapon) and Hypnosis. Music Manipulation (Anyone who had possession of or was in the same vicinity of a Music Key had the power of music transmitted into their souls, and can tap into its power for a variety of abilities as long as they're skilled enough, including all of the following powers after this one), Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Chaos Inducement (The Music Keys could rain chaos and discord down, destroying everything and everyone), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Pyrokinesis (Mario and Luigi's dancing styles are "hot," and can melt things like giant Freezies by generating and shooting fire pretty easily), Telekinesis (Mario/Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, he could increase his speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario/Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Molecular; Mario/Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Inducement (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this...), Life Inducement (Before Mario turned it back into this. To put into perspective of how impressive this is, Bowser blocked out the Sun with thick clouds, turned water into lava, killed all plant life, turned hills into volcanoes, etc. Mario changed it all back), and Soul Manipulation (Music exists inside one's soul, which can force them to do things. By coming into contact with the Music Keys, music is implanted into anyone's soul, which could be used against them) via dancing and the Music Keys. Flight w/ Machinery, and Nausea Inducement w/ Whiskered Eggplants. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to other captains, like Mario, Peach and Diddy Kong, who create a star in their Mega Strikes with a widely expanding space all around) | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) Higher w/ Star Rod (Mario Party) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. With this info, Dream Depot ranges from at least 5-D to infinite-dimensional). Higher w/ Star Rod (Mario Party) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of moving and interacting when at a distance from a large black hole. While he was definitely not behind the event horizon, light still gets bent and affected at that distance, so Waluigi moving at all is still around this level of speed) w/ Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging White Mages's specials, which are literal columns of light. Also reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed) | FTL+ (Completely outspeeds Bowser in three Mario Parties where he had to deal with black holes, those being 5, 8 and 9. He also escaped a black hole himself in Mario Party 6) to Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds. Also fought Bowser and Bowser Junior, who kept up with the Mini-Stars. The Mini-Stars were not only able to fly out of a black hole in less than a second and effectively cross the size of a solar system, which is over 30,000x faster than light, but began returning to their placement across the universe, which is easily MFTL+) | Immeasurable (Bowser was traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Waluigi must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an uncountable set of uncountably infinite universes. Not only does Mario fight Bowser in this game, but during the story, he's actively chasing Bowser through Dream Depot, so Waluigi accomplished a toned down version of this feat. Even so, he still scales to the full thing for being a touch faster than Bowser) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+. Higher w/ Star Rod (Mario Party) | High Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal. Higher w/ Star Rod (Mario Party) Durability: Large Star level | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Tanked hits from Bowser during Mario Party 9) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5) Stamina: Infinite | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles, Planetary w/ the Music Keys (Stated that, if not controlled, the Music Keys would rain chaos and discord upon the world, destroying everything) Standard Equipment: Bob-ombs, Claw Jetpack, Tennis Racket, Golf Club, Baseball Bat, Baseballs, Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver, Music Keys Intelligence: Genius (Has been shown to be the brains of Wario's operation numerous times) Weaknesses: Clumsy, has anger management issues (Could also be an advantage) and is a terrible putter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wall-Luigi:' Waluigi doubles his speed and runs, creating a wall of purple, thorny vines in his wake that protect him. *'Whirluigi:' Waluigi spins, engulfing himself in a tornado that blocks out projectiles and doubles Waluigi's attack potency for a one-time strike. *'Twist Dunk:' Waluigi generates a cyclone. He then either throws it or swims through the air and then dunks the cyclone. *'Megastrike:' Waluigi jumps through a red vortex and spawns a long vine whip, then lashes it forward with re-entry force, striking a metal soccerball, splitting it into six and giving it re-entry force of its own. *'Energy Attacks:' Waluigi can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Waluigi forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Waluigi forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Candy:' Waluigi can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Waluigi's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Waluigi's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Waluigi's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Waluigi halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Waluigi's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Waluigi's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Waluigi into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Waluigi's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Waluigi's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Waluigi into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Waluigi into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Waluigi into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Waluigi into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Waluigi similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Waluigi into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Waluigi is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Waluigi's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Waluigi or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Waluigi into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Waluigi into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. Key: In the Sports Games | In ''Mario Party 9'' | In ''Mario Party 5'' NOTE: While most argue Waluigi never used the Music Keys, that is very evidently false. Toad states that someone (That someone being Waluigi) broke the seal and stole the Music Keys, then scattered the power of music across the land. So Waluigi used all four in the opening of the game. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1